


blessings

by glimbows



Series: glimbow week 2020 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, and how they relate to / think abt glimbow yadda yadda, jst a little slice of ? introspection ig into the bright moon fam, one chapter focuses on angella and then micah and then (; a special guest, yes bow is included in that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimbows/pseuds/glimbows
Summary: Two times the royals of Bright Moon gave their blessing to Bow and Glimmer, and one time those blessings were given back to them.(now part of glimbow week 2020, part of the memories / childhood prompt!)
Relationships: Angella & Bow (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow & Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimmer & Micah (She-Ra)
Series: glimbow week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909897
Comments: 40
Kudos: 139
Collections: Glimbow Week 2020





	1. From the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify: this chapter is pre canon! bow and glimmer are around 16/17 years old or so <3
> 
> UPDATE: i've decided to use this story, particularly chapter 1, as my update for the 2020 glimbow week childhood / memories prompt! thank you for all the support i've already been given on this work!

Angella thought he'd been playing pretend when he said his name was Bow.

At the age of eight, standing in the courtyard with a gap-toothed grin and the remnants of a broken lantern scattered around his feet, he wasn't the most reliable of sources. As anyone with a strong maternal instinct would, the queen simply assumed that he called himself "Bow" because of the bow and arrows he was toting around. It was the name he wanted at such a juvenile stage, not the name he had been gifted by his parents. 

No matter his name, though, he had certainly made a statement in Bright Moon that morning. He'd somehow managed to mosey his way past the front guards to retrieve an arrow he'd shot over the wall from the Whispering Woods. That arrow created a fateful chain of events, connecting with and then shattering a lantern hung on the side of the castle. The breaking of the glass had gotten the attention of Princess Glimmer, who peered outside her bedroom window and, in excitement at seeing the boy sneak inside, teleported to the garden to investigate. Enraptured with his weapon and the damage it had done, Glimmer agreed to fetch his arrows for him via teleportation if he stayed, which captivated him in return. 

Or at least, that's what Angella had been able to gather from the puzzle pieces of their story. And said story satisfied young Glimmer, as she'd continued buzzing by her mother's side, high on a conversation with someone her age. 

"Mommy, can he stay?" 

Concern nagged at her, then. As happy as her daughter was, what kind of mother would she be if she let Glimmer just hang out with a random, weapon-wielding boy from the woods? This "Bow" had left even the captain of the guard baffled with his quickness. Her family was drawn away from the world for a reason — she wasn't about to risk the safety of another loved one with a stupid decision. 

But Bow had been polite. Bow, as his name got more credible then, had both saluted _and_ bowed to the queen before apologizing for his actions. And her stubborn Glimmer had not yet gotten the hang of apologizing. What she had, though, were two sparkling eyes trained directly on the boy. Angella had looked between the two children and thought: _Perhaps... one could be a good influence on the other. If monitored._

Angella ordered the lantern to be replaced, and the rest was history.

In recent years, the queen was pleased to see that Bow's aim had improved. Glimmer's room was littered with crudely drawn targets, and where she was reckless, Bow was cautious, always making sure she was a safe distance away before shooting. Angella no longer worried about her daughter's safety around him but rather fretted less when the two were in company. And they were _always_ in company. 

Bow's living at Bright Moon was less a single question and more a gradual ascension. He'd gone from sleepovers to eating breakfast among the royals, to guest rooms and beyond. Neither Angella nor Glimmer ever asked where he came from, simply content with him being there at all. There was a contentedness in only knowing that they didn't want him to leave. The boy's many services to the crown were welcomed among the entirety of the staff. His sunny disposition had seemed to somewhat reignite the spirit of the place that had died with the late king. Still, no one could ever take Micah's place. His chair sat perpetually empty at Angella's side. 

At meetings. At ceremonies. At meals. 

"Mom, can you pass the butter?" 

Glimmer eyed the queen expectantly from her seat, a piece of half-eaten bread on her plate. Angella quickly shook herself from her trance, lifting her hand from the arm of Micah's chair and sliding the dish closer to her daughter. In the chair beside the princess, Bow cut an egg in half and hummed happily when the yellow ran out. 

"I can't believe you eat them runny." Glimmer continued as she buttered her bread. "It's so messy. And you don't even get to eat the yolk! It just runs out everywhere."

"That's what the bread is for!" Bow replied, gesturing to the roll in her hand. "You use the bread to sop it up, that way you get all of it." 

The princess tsked. "Gross." 

"Glimmer," Angella warned. "Remember your manners." 

Bow merely smiled in response to being teased, and the queen sent a small thank you to the stars that he was so good with her daughter. It's common knowledge that Castaspella used to think the same of her and Micah. Glimmer was most certainly her father's daughter. When the princess continued to eat instead of entertaining her friend further, Angella cleared her throat. 

"What are your plans for today, you two? Anything I should be or make anyone else aware of?" 

The two shared a glance, and that was all Angella needed to see to know they were up to no good. She quirked an eyebrow up, letting her fork clink against her plate to remind them that she wasn't getting any younger. 

"Just... y'know, stuff." Glimmer finally said. 

" _Yeaaaaaah_ , stuff! Fun stuff!" Bow backed her up, eyes widening slightly under the queen's gaze. "But safe stuff! The fun stuff is also safe!" 

"Mmmhm. And where is this fun, safe stuff taking place?" 

Glimmer gave a deep sigh, an indication that she planned on keeping whatever they were on about a secret. Yet another thing Angella liked about Bow was that he was bad at keeping things like this under wraps. If not even he could keep her daughter in check, at least the cracks in his voice could provide her with a lead. But when it comes to grilling them for further information... 

"Are you planning on leaving the castle, Glimmer?" 

"Ugghhhhhh, mom! You never let me do _anything!_ I know you can stand staying in Bright Moon all day because you have duties or whatever, but it just gets so boring when you're stuck here _a-_ " 

"Glimmer!" Angella raised her voice to a light shout. Her daughter quieted. Bow focused on drowning his slice of bread in egg yolk. 

"I know, I know. _Manners_ -" 

"Young lady, don't take that tone with me." the queen sighed, smoothing her dress. "I haven't said no yet. You haven't even told me where you're planning on going, I can't give you an answer." 

The princess rolled her eyes. Despite her sass, she was obviously dejected. "Even if I do, it's not like you'll say yes. The answer is always no when I ask to leave Bright Moon." 

"Well, there is a _war_ being waged right now-" 

"Your majesty," Bow interrupted, sitting up higher in his chair. "If I may... uh, say something, we were planning on visiting Elberon. They're having a small festival today, and _I_ thought it would be cool if we could go. It was my idea." 

With a shake of her head, Glimmer perked up, once again ready to argue. "He's being shy about this! Elberon is throwing a party today for him! In _his_ honor! He can't miss his own party." 

Now that was enough to get Angella to consider. She blinked, eyeing him with curiosity. "Elberon is throwing a party for you, Bow?" 

"I mean, I guess, it's not that big of a deal-" 

"It is _so_ that big of a deal!" the princess steamrolled him. His cheeks flushed. "There was a tree about to collapse over a house, and Bow tied ropes to a few of his arrows and shot them off into another tree to keep it suspended in midair long enough for some others to lower it to the ground safely. You should have seen how quickly he jumped into action, mom." 

Angella cocked her head to the side, Bow's modesty charming her just as much as his heroics. It warmed her just enough for her to not scold Glimmer about sneaking off to Elberon before. Her daughter's pride in his achievements was not misplaced. Though she hated to muse over the idea of the children in the war, the rebellion was lucky to have someone like him on their side. And Angella was lucky to have someone like him so close to her family. 

"That is very impressive, Bow. I think Elberon is right to throw you a party." 

"Thank you, your majesty, but I think Elberon probably throws a party every time a baby bird learns to fly." 

Glimmer blew a raspberry at him. "Stop being shy. You're never shy." 

"I'm just saying, they're always looking for a reason to break out some streamers."

"And this is a _perfectly good reason_ -"

The two teenagers fell into playful bickering. Angella watched them thoughtfully, mulling over the decision she had to make. Bow was not her blood. If he wanted to go to Elberon, (as he should, if they were honoring him) there was nothing she could do to stop him. He already came and went as he pleased. But if Bow went, it would be cruel to have him go without Glimmer, seeing as they were attached at the hip. And knowing her daughter, she would likely try and come up with some kind of scheme to go and follow him if left behind. Then, Glimmer would be briefly alone in the Whispering Woods. The very thought of that sent a chill up the queen's spine. 

Even though Angella tried to ignore the nagging of it, Glimmer wasn't a child anymore. Each day she grew more and more interested in the tidings of the war. She poked her head in during meetings, she offered her mother strategies while they were gardening - all with the eventual hope that she would get to see some action. With a spirit like that, so much like her father's, Angella couldn't possibly keep her contained to Bright Moon forever.

And if she was going to navigate the dangers of the world beyond Bright Moon's walls, she would be much safer doing so with Bow at her side. 

"You can go," Angella said suddenly. Bow and Glimmer paused mid-conversation to process her words. "And with my blessing." 

"Really?" the princess exclaimed, bouncing out of her seat. She threw her arms around her mother's neck, kissing her cheek repeatedly. "Thank you, mom! Thank you, thank you! I'll bring you back a cupcake or something, I promise." 

"That's not necessary. All I ask is that you be careful and return to me in one piece." 

The princess waved off her comment as she returned to Bow's side. "Duh. The cupcake is to get me brownie points!" 

"I mean it, Glimmer, you're not funny," Angella said despite the slight chuckle tickling her throat. 

Bow stood from his seat, politely pushing in his chair and throwing the queen a sturdy gaze. "No worries, your majesty. I'll look out for her. Make sure she doesn't eat too much cake and all." he turned to his best friend, grinning. "I'm gonna run and grab my gear. Wait for me?" 

"I'll be in the courtyard!" Glimmer cheered. 

Mother and daughter watched as Bow pumped a fist in the air. Before leaving, he made his way before the queen, saluting her. The older woman smiled fondly as the door to the hall swung open and shut after his retreating back. 

"Glimmer?" 

"Yeah, mom?" 

Angella folded her hands on the table, a small smile on her face. She was still looking at the door. "I like that boy." 

Her daughter blinked, following her gaze to the door. "You do?" 

"I do. I like him for you." 

Glimmer mirrored her mother's smile. "Good. He's my best friend." 

"Mmmm." Angella murmured. Her smile grew slightly wider, and she spoke lower so her daughter couldn't hear her. "That is how it begins, isn't it?" 


	2. From the King

Micah enjoyed watching his daughter interact with the people of Bright Moon. Glimmer was only a baby during his reign, and he was taken from her before he ever got the chance to see her connect with anyone beyond her nanny. But now he's walking at her side, admiring her as she admires the first strand of outdoor vendors to set up shop for the spring season. It's something he reminds himself not to take for granted, as there was a time he was sure he'd never see his baby girl again. 

And Glimmer was every bit as wonderful as her father's bias would suggest. She graciously accepted gifts and made purchases, talking up shopkeepers and entertaining their children with the occasional burst of sparkles. It was a personable, arms-out series of interactions that he couldn't recall Angella having. As much as Glimmer resembled her mother, teardrop earring dangling by her cheek, she operated Bright Moon with an open-gates sort of approach. His wife had been a wonderful ruler, and she'd loved her kingdom, but this used to be his job. 

"Wonderful to see you both, your majesties." a shopwoman says as she hands Glimmer's accompanying guard a boxed pie. It would be run through the system and inspected like everything else. "This was an honor." 

"Our pleasure." Glimmer responds brightly. She then nods for her father to follow her, moving on to the next cart. Every time they step, excited murmurs arise around them, happy buzz about the queen and ex-king and where they'd head next. 

Since returning home, as per his daughter's request, Micah had grown comfortable in the role of royal advisor and statesman. While he'd initially feared for Glimmer's wellbeing taking an entire kingdom on her shoulders at age twenty, she had insisted taking on the responsibility. He stood down rather quickly after that, as his daughter had led them through the war. With Angella gone and him still getting reacquainted with life outside of exile, Glimmer was Bright Moon's brightest star. And he was proud, well aware that he would have done the same in her position. 

"I say we hit one more shop and then head home." his daughter says. "The candles in mom's garden are almost completely burned down, I'd like to get some more." 

"You like replacing those yourself, don't you?" Micah asks. 

Glimmer nods. "I guess it's become a little personal tradition of mine. It's kind of a neat way to recognize how a bit of time has passed." 

"Your mother would love that. Candles it is." It was perfect timing, seeing as the sun was beginning to set. They'd be able to light them as the moon appeared. Yet another piece of symbolism they'd both appreciate. 

The queen points out their next venture to her guard, who quickly makes a path. They browse for specific colors and smells to complement the enchanted flowers growing around Angella's memorial. Micah takes a backseat in the process, picking out candles he knows are within that range and handing them off to his daughter so she can make her final judgment. Glimmer squints down the barrel of a royal purple one. "Bow usually helps me light them. The candles." 

"Huh?" Micah grunts. It's not that he isn't listening, but more so that he's very invested in his task. That and the fact that she was continuing a conversation he thought was over. He collects himself and slides another candle down for her to inspect. "I think that's very nice." Glimmer doesn't look at him head-on, setting down the purple candle and grabbing the new one. 

"Mom really liked him, so I let him. He wanted to find some way to honor her, too." she continues. Both Micah's candle and the purple one pass the test and are pushed into the "winners" pile. 

The ex-king's smile grows a little wider. While he still has a ways to go with social cues, he thinks his daughter is acting a tad sheepish in her own stubborn way where she attempts to muscle through it. She _wants_ to talk about Bow. Micah thinks it sweet and prepares his shillings to shell out as the shopkeeper counts up their pile. "Do you think he'd mind if this old man joined you once and awhile? Not to intrude every time, but, I am toting these candles home. It's only fair." He laughs, which probes a small smile from the queen. She rests her elbows on the counter and looks up at him. 

"I think that would be really nice, dad." she swipes at his beard, a soft chuckle lodged in her throat. "Just be careful you don't draw your spell wrong and set all _this_ up in flames." They both laugh then, Micah combing his fingers through his beard. It's significantly more kept than it was when he first arrived home from Beast Island, but he's grown fond of the shaggy look. The price of that, obviously, is some light tormenting from Glimmer. 

"If I didn't know any better, young lady, I'd say you're deflecting!" Micah says. She raises an eyebrow as she briefly thanks the shopkeeper and hands the bag off to the guard. 

"Huh. Then I guess you _don't_ know any better." She challenges, walking away too fast to be completely innocent. 

Micah slides a tip to the shopkeeper and takes a few long steps to catch up with his daughter. They wear matching cheeky grins as they begin their walk back to the castle courtyard. "I won't push you, baby girl, but—" he elbows her slightly, gently enough to knock her out of step for a half pace. "You can talk to me about anything! I am your dad, you know." 

"You only remind me every day," Glimmer teases. 

"I'm very proud!" her father replies. "But I do, sweetheart, I mean it. If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here to listen. Anything to get to know you better." _To strengthen our bond_ , he thinks.

The queen turns her head, a knowing smile on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks. The bridge to the courtyard gate is a few feet away. From their spot on the trail, they can see the Moonstone sparkling as dusk peacefully overtakes the kingdom. "We'll go right to the garden from here," The queen says, her father having waited with bated breath for her response. "Bow will be there waiting. We'll set everything up, light the candles— show you how we honor mom." 

"Glimmer..." He begins, voice full of warmth. "Thank you." And he says no more on the subject, simply enjoying the sound of water lapping against the shore as they approach the bridge. His daughter walks perfectly in step with him, staring down at their feet as they go. Though he won't admit it, Micah is making an effort to match her pace, to feel aligned with her. It's comfortable. 

"I do... want to ask you something. Before we go and do this." Glimmer says suddenly. Her father turns his head and sees her eyeing the ground. A gentle, expectant hand is placed on her back. By the time she gathers herself enough to speak again, they've reached the gate. "Do you like Bow?" 

Micah frowned. Had he given some indication that he didn't like Bow? Had his daughter seen him snub the boy at breakfast? Close a door in his face? Something he wasn't aware of? He stands up a little straighter as they enter the courtyard. "Of course I like Bow. I don't think it's possible _not_ to like Bow. Have— Have I done something to negate that?" 

The queen gives what sounds like an exasperated laugh as she takes the bag of candles from her guard. "No, dad, nothing like that. I just kinda wanted to hear it from you directly." her eyes roll playfully as she continues. "Mom used to tell me she liked him _consistently_. I don't think I really realized what she meant until... well, around the end of the war. I realized a lot of things then. But it's not enough for you to just like him. Do you like him for me?" 

"I'm honored that my opinion is important to you." Micah begins, strong and steady, trying to pace himself. Technically, he's been a dad his whole life, but its only felt like a year or two at the most. He's still learning. And he's very lucky that, in his absence, his daughter had a young man like Bow around to look after her. There are times when he seems almost too good to be true. "Bow is an amazing young man, Glimmer. If I could handpick anyone for you, it would be someone exactly like him." The ex-king thinks on the way his daughter _literally_ sparkles around that boy. The way he leaves her notes that are often found by others first, the way he prefers to hold both her hands instead of just one; it's something that rivals what he had with Angella. "Anyone can see that he makes you happy, sweetheart. And that's all that I want for you. I love Bow for you."

Glimmer's eyes are still downcast, but there's a sweet smile pulling at her lips. Shes stopped walking, the garden just up ahead. "Dad..." 

"Was that too much? Did I embarrass—" Micah is cut off by the feeling of arms encircling him. He looks down to see his daughter's face smushed slightly against his chest and quickly reciprocates her hug. 

"Thank you." She murmurs. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Glimmer." They stay like that for a moment, both soaking in the feeling. Eventually, the queen opens an eye and peers in the direction of the garden. 

“We don’t wanna keep them waiting,” she jostles the bag of candles against her father’s side. He gives her back a gentle pat and pulls away. “Bow or Mom.” 

The two share a deep breath before beginning the walk to the garden. Once Shadow Weaver’s primary haunt during the end of the war, it had been heavily redone by Glimmer, who refused to have a beautiful place dedicated to the dark sorceress instead of her mother. Since she couldn’t use the actual Quest of Queens lantern as part of the display, she opted to have a replica made and installed among the enchanted flowers and crystals. Micah admittedly had not spent much time there, not wanting to intrude on the sacred spot his daughter had so carefully crafted. Being invited, however, was a different story. 

True to Glimmer’s words, Bow was waiting for them, admiring a particularly plump lavender rose when they entered. Upon seeing Micah, he gasped, immediately falling into a quick bow. “Oh! King Micah! I mean, your majesty, uh, I didn’t know you’d be joining us.” 

Micah waves off his formalities as Glimmer begins removing candles from the bag. “Please, Bow, I haven’t been King Micah in years. And none of that stuffy ‘your majesty’ stuff, either. Like I always say, it’s Micah. You call Glimmer by her name, don’t you?” 

“That’s a little different, but- yes, uh, sir. Micah, sir.” He gives a salute instead. The queen shakes her head, chuckling to herself. “Here, Glim, let me help.” Bow says as he ducks down, grateful to have something else to do other than embarrass himself. 

Together, the two of them begin to disassemble and reassemble the scene, starting with swapping out the old candles for the new ones. Micah joins in to hold the bag open for Bow, trailing him around the greenhouse as he carefully disposes of the run-down wax. Glimmer follows with the reinforcements and adds some sparkle to them as she goes. Once the switching out is finished, the ex-king enchants the trash bag away and steps up with the kids to admire their handiwork. In the light of the moon and the Moonstone, the garden glows a misty white, each enchanted flower responding to the magic of Bright Moon and its queen. After a moment in the silence, Micah realizes Bow and Glimmer are holding each other. 

"Is it time?" Bow asks. Glimmer nods, throwing a smile over her shoulder for her dad. 

"It's time." 

Micah watches as the pair moves to the center of the greenhouse. The queen takes a breath and leans against Bow. From there, she holds her hands out and begins to draw a simple spell. She gently presses her finger to the center of the drawing, and one by one, the candles around them daintily flicker to light. Glimmer gives a fond laugh and steps up to the replica lantern, admiring the flame within. Bow soon joins her, and they each hold a side of it, illuminated by the light. 

"Good work." Bow whispers, his eyes trained on hers. She smiles a little wider, reaching for his fingers at the side of the lantern, and Micah suddenly feels like he's interrupting something. He clears his throat and steps towards the exit. The cough alerts his daughter, who immediately perks up and looks over. 

"Oh! Sorry, Dad." The two kids blush furiously but make no move to step apart. 

"You did a wonderful job, baby girl." Micah smiles, ignoring her apology, happy just to see her happy. "You've got something really beautiful here." 

"Well, not to pat myself on the back, but I _did_ do a great job with the design of the—" 

"I'm not talking about that." He interrupts, nodding cheekily to his daughter and her beau. Glimmer looks confused for a brief moment before she sees both men looking at her. Bow smiles, grabbing the ring of the lantern with his right hand to free up his left one and wrap it around his girlfriend's waist. The queen snuggles against him, holding the bottom of the lantern with one hand as she looks to her father. 

"Thank you, sir," Bow says. "I mean... Micah." 

The older man gives a laugh and shoots Bow a look. "Would it be easier to just call me Dad?" 

Both kids blush furiously, Glimmer pushing the lantern against Bow's chest. _"Dad!"_

Micah allows himself a hearty laugh, shaking his head. By the time he's gotten ahold of himself, he gazes at them fondly, adopting a more sentimental tone. "Ah, thank you for letting an old man have some fun. You two, in a way, remind me of myself and Angella."

"We do?" Glimmer asks, voice noticeably softer than before. Her father nods. 

"You do. So in love." he looks to Bow again. "And, y'know, I was a commoner too. Well, a sorcerer at Mystacor, but still not royalty. Thank you for everything you've done for our kingdom, son. And our family. I know my Angie... she can sense you two when you do this, and she would've loved to have seen you together. I think I can speak for us both when I say you have our blessing." 

The flame inside the lantern glows as Bow and Glimmer gaze at each other. There's something unspoken between the two of them then, something that Micah doesn't understand, but he doesn't mind. His time as a ruler, as a lover, its all passed. The torch is balanced between them now, and Bright Moon's future has never looked brighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cue me praying i wasn't absolutely SHIT at writing micah!!!!!
> 
> anyone this chapter was p self-explanatory and also like. so much longer than the other one but i know there's like ten hundred fics that have bow and micah interacting like this i just needed a slice of that sweet, cliche action
> 
> i don't have a clue as to when the last chapter will be out / how long it will be, but i'm very excited for it! as always, kudos are great, and comments mean the entire world!


	3. For the Princesses

Bow and Glimmer had grown quite fond of having their newborns as roommates. 

When the matching bassinets were first set up, the pair would spend more time craning their necks over the side of their bed to watch the babies sleep than they would get any rest themselves. From their place in their air where their bed was suspended, they had a perfect view. 

_“Angie sleeps with her arms way out.”_ Bow noted one night. _“What do you think she’s dreaming about?”_

 _“I don’t think babies dream.”_ Glimmer replied. 

An amused scoff. _“Of course babies dream.”_

And whether Princess Angella was or not was never answered, but her parents continued to take scrupulous notes of her slumber. She was the older of the twins by two minutes and had been the one they were planning for when they thought there was only one baby. It had been silently decided in advance that the first girl they had would be named after Glimmer’s late mother. When a second girl was added to the mix, the Queen didn’t know what to do. 

Princess Archer, obviously dubbed so by her father, slept with her little fists clenched. When the royals were first alerted of her presence, Glimmer had worried about her preexisting attachment to Angella. She was so eager to have children but so terrified to be a mother. What if naming the first twin after their grandmother created a rift of favoritism between them? They weren’t even out of her womb, and she’d already screwed them up. 

Bow knew of his wife’s dilemma even before she voiced it. And when she did, he simply smiled and replied: _“Twins! Now we both have one to hold.”_

His enthusiasm grounded her. She was not alone in this. The princesses would be raised by both their parents, both their parents at the same time. 

Months had passed since then, and the princesses were now nearing six months of age. The Bright Moon staff had worked tirelessly on a nursery that was both practical and befitting of the palace’s grand aesthetic. Warm pinks, light blues, regal golds — the works. The sight of Glimmer’s old stuffed animals split between the two cribs was enough to make grandfather Micah tear up. 

It was a very beautiful nursery, both King and Queen agreed; but it was a bittersweet sensation they felt standing in the doorway for the first time. And that feeling returned on their final night rooming with the girls. 

Etherian Moons and Moonstone alike illuminate their space. The gentle trickle of the waterfall in the corner relaxes the atmosphere. Glimmer stares at the ceiling from her spot nestled between Bow’s arms and chest, listening to his heartbeat harmonize with the water. His eyes were closed the last time she checked, but she knows he isn’t asleep. She can always tell. 

“What’s up?” Bow murmurs. So can he. 

The Queen is unfazed. Her head turns slightly towards her side of the bed. 

“Ah.” He understands. “They’re gonna be fine, Glim.” 

“I know that, I’m just going to miss having them around. It’s gonna be really… palpable when they’re not down there.” 

“That makes sense. This is a really important step for all of us, as individuals _and_ as a family.” A beat. He looks down at her, a tired smile on his face. "Can you believe we have our own family?" 

Glimmer raises an eyebrow. "It's been months since the girls were born, Bow." He continues to stare, stars in his eyes. It wears her down. "No, I can't believe it." 

He gives a gleeful giggle and pulls her closer into him, chin coming to rest atop her head. She snuggles in, eyes lidded now as she looks towards the Whispering Woods beyond the window. It seemed like only yesterday that she'd have to teleport him to and from there as they hid him from her mother. Her mother, who definitely knew what was happening the entire time. Glimmer can't believe she once thought she was so clever. 

"Its been six months." She says, a late continuation of her earlier sentiment. 

"And then it'll be seven. And then eight. And then _ni-_ "

"Bow! Not helping!" Her head snaps up so she can stare at him. "I mean its _already_ been six months. Time is going by so fast. I feel like I'm going to wake up tomorrow and they'll already be walking." 

A small kiss is planted in her hair. "And you don't want to miss out on a single second of it." 

"I really don't. I don't know how... good I'm gonna be with them when they're teenagers. If they're anything like I was, well— it'll be an absolute nightmare. And as long as they stay babies, they'll think I'm great." 

"You _are_ great, Glimmer." Bow says. She smushes her cheek against his chest in response, prompting him to slowly sit up and take her with him, much to her dismay. "Come here." 

The King inches his way carefully to the first floating stair amidst his fatigue, planting his feet on it and standing up slowly. He reaches for his wife's hands and guides her along. She's well aware that she could just teleport them to the ground, but fears startling the babies with the sudden poof of magic. 

Any groggy attempt she makes to steer her husband away from the bassinets is futile. Glimmer follows him once she reaches the floor, her voice a loud whisper. "Bow, what are you doing?"

She continues to protest as he stands before Archer. He leans down, carefully lifting the Princess from her place and holding her snug against him. She stirs for a short moment, and Glimmer holds her breath, only to watch the baby's little fist unclench and rest on her father's chest. Bow smiles fondly between the two of them. 

Even as she objects, the Queen holds her arms out. Bow tenderly deposits Archer in her arms and keeps his hands on her shoulders as the baby settles back in. Glimmer, desperate not to disturb, holds her breath. Her daughter's fists clench and unclench, arms beginning to move a bit. 

"No, no," She whimpers, attempting to situate the baby. Bow's confidence does not waver. Instead of taking intervening, he squeezes his wife's shoulders. 

Princess Archer's head comes to rest against her mother's chest, and Glimmer gently runs a hand down her arm, guiding it back to her side. Once she begins to breathe again, the baby calms, the same little fist from before coming to rest by Glimmer's thumb. Bow steps back then as the two have their moment, moving over to Angie's bassinet to retrieve her for himself. 

The other baby is more than happy to see her father and stays relatively serene. He chuckles to himself as her arm extends the length of his hand. 

And they stand there like that for a short moment, each enraptured with the bundle of joy in their arms. A gentle breeze blows through one of the windows, and Glimmer smiles down at her daughter as the wind tickles her nose, the ends of her nightgown ghosting to the side momentarily. Bow can't imagine a sight more beautiful. He approaches her then, one sturdy arm holding a snoozing Angie, the other coming to wrap around his wife's waist and pull her against him. Glimmer obliges, snuggling in, holding Archer near her sister. Her gaze doesn't leave her daughters. 

"What are we thinking, Mom?" His voice is low and warm. Glimmer can feel it in her stomach. 

"I'm thinking... they're perfect. I know everyone says that about their children, but they are. We have the most perfect babies in all of Etheria." 

"No arguments here."

Another breeze. Glimmer turns to look at the Moonstone in the distance. 

"I wish my mother could've met them." 

Bow kisses her forehead then, and she closes her eyes. "She'd be so proud of you." The spot he kissed is then pressed to Archer's head as Glimmer nuzzles her, a passing. 

"And you. She loved you too. And she'd love them, just like my dad does."

Before Bow can reply, the Moonstone glows softly, and he looks to the side to see his wife doing the same. She channels a bit of light to her fingertip and places it lightly on Archer's nose, following suit with Angie, and then with her husband. He feels a fuzzy, comforting presence course through him then. It's not a new feeling, being around Glimmer and all, but it feels that way at the moment. 

"We're lucky," Bow says, looking directly at her as she gleams. 

She meets his eyes then, smiling. It's soft, almost childish. It reminds him of the little girl he met all those years ago; the one who smiled in the same way when she was told he could come and visit again. Bless his juvenile shot with a shoddy bow. Bless the lantern he shattered outside her room. Bless candles and moonlight, bless anything and everything that's led him to her over and over again, culminating at this moment. 

"We are." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realize that this is a super odd little trio of pieces, all with different tenses and premises and looks, but i had a lot of fun writing them even if they make for a bit of an awkward read altogether! glimbow just owns my entire heart tbh
> 
> angie and archer are 2/3 of my glimbow kids, the third being prince sage who's born some time after them and may be cropping up in future stories! 
> 
> thank you guys so much for reading! i have more stuff in the works, but if you liked this, comments are always appreciated!
> 
> come follow me @gllimbow on tumblr and chat w/ me abt all she-ra related stuff!

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write this for awhile whew! i absolutely love the bright moon fam 
> 
> this'll continue on for two more chapters, even though it was originally only supposed to be one. the idea rly grew the more i thought about it lmao. and maybe someday, if people WANT that, i'll expand more on bow and glimmer meeting for the first time and write that as an actual standalone piece (obvi inspired by noelle's canon) 
> 
> not sure when the next chapters will be up, as there are no set release dates and such, but they aaaaare coming i promise!
> 
> pls try to leave a comment if u leave kudos! means the world 2 me!


End file.
